


The End is NY

by Randy_sensei



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, New Years, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei/pseuds/Randy_sensei
Summary: Juliet is anxious. No surprise there, really.





	The End is NY

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Everyone is gay and nothing is wrong' AU is sticking. You guys liked the first dive into Chasemarsh and Pricefield in this AU, so I thought of expanding this _totally_ original concept of mine further. 
> 
> Enjoy and I wish you luck in the New Year!

It was a dark and stormy night.

 

Only not really. It was a dark, _duh_ , and _snowy_ night. You know, like it always is this time of year.

Similar to a few days ago, the gang that consisted of Victoria, Kate, Max, her partner Chloe, Dana, Warren and Brooke is back again. Only now they’re here to celebrate New Year’s rather than Christmas.

Speaking of, Victoria’s party really was great, which was surprising. Juliet never thought of Victoria as the Christmas party type. Something tells her Kate brought her up to it.

Something tells Juliet that Kate brought Victoria to this, as well. Since that party, she’d wager there’d be a lot more things Victoria doesn’t want to do but Kate just so happens to.

But anyways. Juliet straightens out her skirt for what could be the thirty-seventh time this elevator ride alone, not to count the times she straightened it out beforehand. She knows the number, almost too precisely and she just keeps doing it.

She can’t really figure out when she was this flustered, yet here she stands, in the elevator up to Victoria’s apartment, knowing full well everyone is probably already there, including Dana.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, _oh god_.

Alright now, Juliet, let’s _calm down_ , it’s not the end of the world. It may be a terrible decision, but it’s not the end of the world. Remember, just breathe, you’ll be fine, _she's none the wiser._

The elevator’s ding startles her and with a practiced exhale she walks out to the door. With a puff of her chest after a few moments of regaining composure, she knocks.

After some shuffling, the door opens, surprise surprise.

“Hey Vicky,” chimes Juliet, when she spots Victoria at the door.

“Hey Juliet,” she gestures with her head, “come on in, everyone else’s already here.”

Juliet gulps and nods hastily, kind of.

Walking through her hall and over to where the others are, Juliet stares around at Victoria’s apartment. She had never gotten a proper look at it until now, when its empty of people, save for their little group there.

“Vick, your pad’s huge, damn,” she absent-mindedly commented, all the while looking around.

“Really, Sherlock? I never noticed.”

“Bite me."

A smile befalls Victoria, “Isn’t that Dana’s job?”

Juliet blushes like a madman. “Victoria! Shut up about that, I told you that in secrecy!”

Victoria lets out a lightly uncharacteristic but muffled snort, “Sorry, too good of an opportunity to pass up. Everyone’s already at the couch, all piled up,” she told Juliet as they walked into the actual living room now.

Heads turn to look at who entered while Victoria saunters to the kitchen. Out of the heads that turn, Juliet notices Max, Kate and Dana, _of course_ and Warren who gives her half a notice with a small wave. Max waves enthusiastically with a smile, Kate beams at her and Dana is, well, Dana, so she just smiles at Juliet the way she does and Juliet _totally_ doesn't hear her heart flutter.

The rest simply greeted and Juliet took a spot after shedding her jacket. Moment she lowered to sit in the spot, Victoria reprimanded.

“Get another spot, that one’s mine.”

Figures, really, like hell she was getting to sit right nearby Kate with Victoria in the room.

“Oof, ass,” she replied begrudgingly, whilst getting up and searching for another spot.

“I was sitting here before you got here. My house, my spot.”

Dana chimes with a small turn of her head, “She’s got a point, you know.”

“I _know_ she’s got a point, god forbid I tell her that,” Juliet replied with a huff and a shrug that Dana reciprocated almost in unison. She found an empty spot next to Max and Chloe and took it.

This little deal of theirs has become tradition. Last year, they spent the New Years just watching movies all together, then got up onto the roof to look at the fireworks.

This time around, though, Warren and Chloe are the newcomers, this is all new to them.

Juliet ruffles Max’s hair playfully and they all talk for a bit before completely shushing up to continue watching whatever the movie was. This time around, it’s ‘Die Hard’ of all things.

Enough time passes in wonderful chatter and laughter over the movie that Juliet barely notices it’s only ten PM around when she arrived.

That didn’t matter much once Victoria clapped her hands in her dimly lit living room.

“Time to get the drinks, girls _and Warren_ \--” Victoria makes a face with and at that fact, which the party in question notices.

“Hey, I--”

“It’s almost time!”

Everyone, in sync almost, turns to the digital clock showing a bright twenty-three thirty seven.

The squeals were almost partly drowned out by the patter of the feet combined with chatter right after. It all moved over to the exit of Victoria’s apartment and they, coats and all, got out and headed for the roof.

They manage to squeeze in the elevator. Of course they do, it’s the building with Victoria’s apartment in it, everything here is sizes larger than it needs to be, and Juliet is left with her thoughts, which of course, roam to where else but to the file labeled ‘What could go wrong’.

Everyone’s favourite thought topic. Yay.

Juliet was in her thoughts, huffing at the ceiling where the indicator is. So much so, she didn’t notice the poking at her side. Moreover, _Dana’s_ poking.

“Jules.”

 _Jules_ jumped. Startled from her thoughts, she turned to face Dana. 

“Oh, h-hey, Dana,” she stammered. 

“Everything alright? You’re suddenly acting very weird,” Dana procured with a squint of an eye at Juliet.

 _Oh, you know, nothing special, just_ confessing _tonight, on New Years like a totally not cliche person,_ she thought. Thought, luckily, is all it had stayed at.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just zonked out a bit.”

Max chortled and Chloe poked her in the side with an elbow.

“Terrible good-bad influence,” Chloe followed up, while smiling at Max and shaking her head lightly.

Dana let out a chuckle to herself and turned to Juliet again from the two.

“Alright, if you say so.”

With that, Dana straightened out again, and Juliet let the breath she hadn’t noticed she was holding out.

The elevator dinged and she was back to holding in air again with a gulp she was pretty sure made a noise. If it did, no one says anything as they pile out of the elevator and up another flight of stairs to the unlocked door leading out into the night and the stars.

Victoria held the door open for everyone. With everyone funneling out, Kate stayed behind with a smug looking Victoria and they all went to one side, the chatter not stopping as they all find means to sit or a nice place to stand.

Juliet can’t help but feel out of the loop and can’t help but feel stupid, mostly because she’s the one throwing herself out of said loop with _this stupid anxiety-over-nothing shit that just won’t_ stop _._

She’s thrown onto her head again when she feels someone’s butt _butt-up_ against hers.

“You’re doing the thing again, Julie." 

Juliet lets out a chuckle. A nervous one, maybe, but she prays Dana doesn’t notice. 

“Yeah, I am.”

“Is something up,” Dana coos questioningly, which is unfair, because _now_ she can see Juliet’s blood drain from her face as the stunning adorableness stuns her in her place, eyes forward.

Juliet swallows harder than before, “No, everything’s fine. I swear, I’ll drop whatever it is.”

Dana squints. Knowingly, almost, maybe. But she lets out an exhale through her nose and shrugs. “When you do, you’re free to join us,” Dana shrugs again, “Seems like we’re screaming something from the edge, confessions or something, it’s weird.”

Juliet’s blood runs _cold._

We’re doing what now?

_We’re doing what now?_

 

Luckily for Juliet, Dana was turned away at the moment. Therefore, she missed the sudden and somewhat short appearance of a second and third moon as her eyes shot open about as wide.

She looks to the crowd and notices Victoria smirking, of course she does.

That _bitch_.

Juliet didn’t mean that. At least she thinks she didn’t. But there’s kind of a weight off her shoulders because it wouldn’t just be _her_ confession.

Well, hers would be the only one of this magnitude and oh look, Kate’s dragging her to the group.

And oh look, she’s standing at the edge _right_ next to Dana, of course she does.

_Victoria, damn you, you shifty crone. Why not let me be anxious about this longer?!_

Juliet fidgets and fumbles as the time approaches. Someone has the countdown up on their phone.

The contact of Dana’s hand against hers nulls her hearing. A few pokes and Dana’s hand is intertwined with hers, and Juliet’s eyes are met with Dana’s, earnest and kind, fitting for her smile.

Dana tugs her over and connects their shoulders.

“Hey Dana.”  
  
“Hm?”

“You trust me, right?”

“Mm-hmm.”

The muffled sounds of the countdown next to them doesn’t really matter to Juliet at this point, at this distance.

“Then you know I’m serious when I say this.”

But she does in fact hear the ‘Seven!’

“I love you.”

Dana smiles warmly. Part because it’s the New Year, but mostly because of Juliet. At least Juliet is pretty sure it’s because of her.

“I know, silly.”

“I mean, like… _Love,_ love.”  
“I know that, too.”

Juliet smiles warmly like a copy, nearly and just looks, _looks_ at Dana and tugs their hands around some more.

‘Three,’ the background echoes.

“That’s a weight off my shoulders. Thanks.”

“Anytime, Jules. But you really should have just told me.”

Juliet shrugs, “I like cliche, what can I say?”

‘Two!’

Dana chuckles. “That you do, I’ve noticed. Let’s make things a bit more cliche, shall we?”

Juliet nods, “I’d love to.”

‘One!'

They didn’t really realize how close they had gotten until one of them was startled by the short distance it took to connect lips.

The two of them _almost_ didn’t hear the incessant cheering, which one, or both of them, hoped would be because of the New Year, and not the two of them. One can only hope, at least.

There’s plenty of time for hope, though. It _is_ the New Year. Right now, Juliet really can’t, nor won’t think about anything else past Dana.

The way her hand hovers around her neck and the way the other tugs her jacket. Something about it oozes relief.

With her hands on Dana’s hips, everything seems right, like that one little thing you were missing that you suddenly managed to find sets all the other plans into motion.

 

Juliet could get used to this. Provided she doesn’t die of embarrassment once their lips part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Hopefully it wasn't too rushed, lately I've been getting cold feet when posting these fluffy works and all that. 
> 
> And no, the name _totally_ isn't stolen from the ÷ or anything. 
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
